Replaced
by MitchelMussoForever
Summary: It's been a year since Brady left Kinkow. He knows he can never go back. But one night, a mysterious balloon lands on top of the building across from him. What will Brady think when he sees it? And who is in that balloon? One-shot


**Hello peoples! Here's my attempt at a one-shot. Sorry, it's super short and it's not Brakayla, but I hope you like it anyways! It's from Brady's POV, and I got the idea from Chapter 2 of ****_Thoughts_**** by Invisible12, so give them some of the credit :)**

**Disclaimer: Oh, you know I don't own anything. At least, you should by now. **

I sat on the roof of my aunt and uncle's building, looking out at the city lights of Chicago. It was so beautiful, seeing the city spread out in front of me, all black, but dotted with hundreds of thousands of lights.

It wasn't a quiet city, though, that was for sure. Even from high up here I could hear the loud noises of cars and loud music and thousands of people yelling at each other. I smiled to myself. _This is home. My crazy, wacko home._

Except this wasn't home. I'd left my home almost a year ago, and I'd missed it every day ever since.

It wasn't a normal homesickness, though. It was much stronger than that, a painful ache in the pit of my stomach that plagued me day and night, an ache that burned deep inside of me.

Every day I thought of the island I had left behind, of my brother, my cousin, my people.

Of her.

A whole year in Chicago and I still couldn't get Mikayla Makoola off my mind. I saw her smiling, saw her dancing, laughing, flipping her hair, and I wanted to scream.

She was the whole reason I'd left this island in the first place. So I could stop spending every waking minute trying to get her to feel the same way about me that I felt about her. And it had been eating me alive.

So I'd left Kinkow, my home, and come here to escape all thought of her.

But it hadn't worked. In fact, it had gotten worse. Much worse. Now I spent every waking minute thinking of her, and of my home, pining away for them both.

But I could never go back. I never wanted to go back. I could never face them again, any of them, now that I'd abandoned them.

Especially not my twin. He probably hated me for leaving him to rule an island all alone. And I couldn't blame him. Not in the slightest. I deserved for him to hate me. I deserved for them all to hate me.

I looked down at the cars racing below me. I sat at the very edge of the building. If I wanted, I could just throw myself off. Then it would all be over.

Over sounded _so _good to me right now. Suddenly a desire seized me, a desire to just jump. I'd crash down on the busy street below and easily be run over. I'd be dead, and I wouldn't have to live with myself and what I'd done.

I leaned forward. There was no bars or fence, nothing holding me back. I could be free. Free of the burden lying heavily upon my shoulders.

A bit of a song wafted over to me, probably coming from one of the street musicians strolling all over Chicago down below.

_Tonight the sky above_

_Reminds me how to love_

_Walking through wintertime_

_Where the stars all shine_

_The angel on the stairs_

_Will tell you I was there_

_Under the front porch light_

_On a mystery night_

_I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines_

_Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds_

_I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind_

_Would the wind be at my back ? Could I get you off my mind_

_This time_

I looked up at the sky. It sure wasn't reminding me how to love right now. Not that I needed to be reminded. And I had left it all behind. My crown, my family, my home, my whole life. But it hadn't done anything. And it sure as heck hadn't helped.

The wind whirled softly around my head, ruffling my jet black hair. It was nothing the island wind back home. The thought saddened me even more.

I got up to go inside. I couldn't sit out here alone with all my dark thoughts.

I looked at the edge of the roof again, longing to jump off. Imagine never having to feel this pain again…

I heard a noise. My head popped up.

I saw a huge hot air balloon landing on Rebecca Dawson's building across from me. A balloon with the Kinkow swirl on it…

I saw the dark figure of a tall, muscular man step out, followed by that of a slender girl, then a short, stocky boy.

I felt all the breath go out of my lungs.

It was them.

Why were they here?

A spark of hope flamed inside me. Had they come to take me home?

Mason's silhouette walked lumberingly over to the door of the building and pulled it open. Mikayla walked through, then turned to beckon to the balloon.

Huh?

And then the tall figure of another boy climbed out of the balloon.

That's when I felt my heart stop.

He walked over to the door and Boomer walked through, the boy following him.

Then the boy turned around, and I could see him clearly.

He was a tall, skinny, pale boy with strawberry blonde hair and a big smile. He said something to Boomer, and my twin laughed.

Mikayla beamed at the two, then motioned for her father to come in and close the door.

As it shut behind them, I just stood there, frozen in shock.

I had been replaced.

**So, what do you guys think? I know it's a sad ending, sorry :( Look on the bright side, at least he didn't kill himself. Anyway, please review. **


End file.
